


Microfics on a Sunday

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of very short fics, most of which were inspired by prompts from friends on LJ (listed in the piece).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfics on a Sunday

  
[](http://beeej.livejournal.com/profile)[**beeej**](http://beeej.livejournal.com/)   
_Merlin: cup  
Arthur: knife  
Leon: trust_  
  
Merlin bobbled the cup of life. Arthur was incapacitated with a wound. They placed all their trust in ~~Leon~~ Gwaine.  
  
[](http://dunderklumpen.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dunderklumpen**](http://dunderklumpen.livejournal.com/)  
 _Grettir: Chance_  
  
Grettir in charge was a chance. The Fisher King trusted his choice. Courage, strength, magic achieved his goal.  
  
 _Tristan: children_  
  
Tristan abjured children, until Isolde died.  
  
 _Alice: beauty_  
  
Gaius remembered Alice’s beauty when he discovered she was back in Camelot. The memory set him aflame, blinding him to the power that was wreaking destruction within her. Merlin held the key that freed them all.  
  
 _Kanen: snow_  
  
Kanen’s heart was made of snow.  
  
 _Hunith: family  
Balinor: responsibility_  
  
When Balinor arrived at Hunith’s doorstep, weighed down by responsibilities that would force him to leave, she determined that he was the man for her and damn the consequences.  Hunith loved Balinor in a quiet fiery manner; neither was showy or proud with their affections.  So, when Balinor was torn from her doorstep, tears adorned her cheeks that he would not be part of the family he’d helped create.  
  
[](http://kleinefee92.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kleinefee92**](http://kleinefee92.livejournal.com/)    
 _Elena: dances_  
  
Elena danced; potion set her free.  
  
 _George: helps_  
  
Trained since birth, George must help.  
  
 _Gwaine: protects_  
  
Gwaine’s compulsion was born of his father’s failure. Both left the same woman, although for different reasons and Gwaine felt that betrayal bitterly. Merlin changed everything for him; it was his destiny, from the moment he clapped on eyes on the young sorcerer, to protect him.  
  
 _Elena: dance (I got this image as well and wanted to play with it a little.)  
_  
When Elena received the missive from Arthur entreating her to go to Mithian’s court, she almost dismissed it out of hand. But Arthur had an uncanny knack with people and she trusted him. So it was that Elena found herself whirling around the ballroom floor in Mithian’s arms, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The top of the LJ entry went like this:
> 
> Prompt from my writing community this week is:
> 
> I thought for this week we could play with microfics. Write a six word fic. Or a three sentence fic (which if you are like Faulkner could be a lot of words), or a drabble:D
> 
> If you want more to think about, consider writing a character you don't normally write. Or a minor character who is overlooked. I think we can say interesting things when we use minor characters. There is a lot of room to play:D
> 
> Anyone want to write some mini-fics with me today? I will be in and out (I am going to the fabric store in a bit, wheeee!), but would love to play. Give me a Merlin character and a one word prompt. I will write something short and let me know if you want me to return the favor.
> 
> Find the entry here: http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/549372.html


End file.
